1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an extendible assembly-type lamp shade structure comprised of frame members each having punch formed at their bottom ends a catch section with a through-hole to provide for sleeving onto a bottom ring and, furthermore, the bottom ring has a fixing ring ensleeved at each of the two sides of the frame members that position the frame members; a top ring which has sleeved onto it fixing mounts situated for each frame member that provides for the insertion and positioning of the frame members; a lamp shade fabric surfacing positioned by the insertion of the frame members and in which through-holes are first made to provide for the insertion of the frame members extending from the upper aspect of the fixing mounts on the top ring and all are extended to the exterior side of the lamp shade fabric surfacing; when usage is desired, the top ring is first moved upward along the frame members until it is against the frame member top ends; as such, ease of assembly is achieved and, furthermore, storage and shipping dimensions are reduced to effectively decrease shipping costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 5, referring to FIG. 7, typically has its frame members permanently fixed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; however, since its structure is imperfect, the numerous practical shortcomings that result and await further correction and improvement by the industry are represented by the following example.
Since the conventional lamp shape 5 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, the lamp shade 5 cannot be forcefully diminished in size and no reduction in large volume storage area is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs and results in greater overhead.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research that culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an extendible assembly-type lamp shade structure comprised of a top ring, a bottom ring, frame members, and a lamp shade fabric surfacing, wherein the plurality of frame members each have punch formed at the bottom end a catch section with a through-hole to provide for sleeving onto the bottom ring and, furthermore, the bottom ring has a fixing ring ensleeved at each of the two sides of the frame members that position the frame members; the top ring has sleeved onto it fixing mounts situated for each frame member that provide for the insertion and positioning of the frame members; the lamp shade fabric surfacing is positioned by the insertion of the frame members and in which through-holes are first made to provide for the insertion of the frame members extending from the upper aspect of the fixing mounts on the top ring and all are extended to the exterior side of the lamp shade fabric surfacing; when usage is desired, the top ring is first moved upward along the frame members until it is against the frame member top ends; as such, ease of assembly is achieved and, furthermore, storage and shipping dimensions are reduced to effectively decrease shipping costs.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.